A Werewolf's Prophecy
by KitKat925
Summary: RemusTonks with cameos from Sirius. Remus finds an old journal and thinks back to his relationship with Tonks during the time of OotP and HBP. Starts off fluffy and then gets angsty. Rating for language and mild sexual situations.
1. Prologue

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Author's note: My take on the story of Remus/Tonks with the hopes of explaining their behavior throughout part of OotP and HBP, eventually including Tonk's uncontrolled outburst in the hospital wing. Told mostly through Remus's POV, with snippets from Remus in the first person. This is my first fanfic of any kind, although I've been reading them for a while and thinking of this story for quite some time. Therefore reviews are greatly appreciated as I figure out my best writing style.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything_ Harry Potter_ than the titles of the books would be more like _Remus Lupin and Pink-Haired Siren_, but alas, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue:

Remus Lupin sat in the middle of the room surrounded by piles of books, some dusty, many torn. The sound of rain pelting the roof and windows oddly comforted him as he went about his task. He reached into the cardboard box in front of him and pulled out a thin, brown, leather-bound volume. He mouth open in surprise and then formed a smile of remembrance as he ran his hand over the front, feeling the small bumps of leather that had once been so familiar to him. As he placed the object in his lap his graying, brown hair fell into his eyes and he slowly opened the book he was holding. "How could I have forgotten…" he thought as he flipped through the pages carefully, stopping at several to admired some of the animated images that caught his eye. One in particular made him stop his perusal and the playful smile that had lightened his face suddenly turned into a thin frown. He gazed at the black and white sketch for some time; his fingers tracing the face of the one he looked upon. This face mimicked the one Remus now held; only it looked more somber and lost. The girl in the drawing was not moving, unlike the rest of images trapped within the pages, she was merely looking forward, her mouth open slightly, her eyes hinting at the tears that had been shed. Remus absentmindedly looked up and out the window at the blurred image of a Black Elder through the rain streaked glass. "To think, a man who prided himself on his intellect could have been so blind," he murmured to himself in a half-whisper. He returned his gaze back to the article in his hand and flipped the pages back to the beginning. A broad smile returned to his face as he read what was written in a familiar hand in black ink on the corner of the inside cover, "The Clever Ramblings, Indecent Conjectures, and Mediocre Drawings of Remus J. Lupin. -I know you'll put it to good use Moony, whatever the hell else have you got to do? Sirius."


	2. Part 1 Nothing Else to Do

Author's note: I know there have been many stories about how Remus and Tonks got together, much more detailed than mine will be. The primary point of my story is more about what happens after they get together, so I decided to keep this section light. As the story goes on it will get much more angsty.

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 1: Nothing Else to Do

_I don't really know how it happened, but it did, and now I'm sitting at my desk thinking how I could have allow it to happen. It started off as a normal Saturday night and then suddenly I found myself in he arms of a beautiful woman. I keep replaying it in my mind, over and over, trying to pinpoint the moment I lost control. I only thank the Gods that I was sober enough to stop before we went too far._

_I hope she doesn't regret it. This is my biggest fear. Although, why wouldn't she regret it? What do I have to offer her? In fact she should regret it and I am determined to think less of her if she doesn't. Oh, who am I kidding! I love her. There, I wrote it. Saying it is an entirely different matter, and I'm terrified if I do she'll have expectations that I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for._

_If Sirius got his hands on this I wouldn't hear the end of it. I sound like a love-sick teenager. I should really get to sleep, but how can I sleep with her next to me, I can barely take my eyes off of her to write this. I wish I knew what was going through her mind, if she thinks this is just a one time thing or if she expects more. Could she possibly care for me like I care for her? I can't imagine that…_

November 12, 1995

A blue, chipped, ceramic mug was flying across the table in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. It stopped just short of the edge of the table and spun slowly in front of its intended. "Drink up Moony, I'm ahead of you by two and you know Tonks is a light-weight so she'll be drunk in no time." Sirius Black took very little seriously: defending his friends and family (just the few that mattered), defeating anyone who even thought of siding with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and of course, getting lagered up with his best mates. It was the same every Saturday night. Remus and Sirius would attempt to make themselves something edible, force it down while poking fun at each other's inability to perform the simple task of making pasta, and then await the arrival of one Nymphadora Tonks. Remus thought back to how this weekly tradition began while fingering the edge of his mug.

It started over the summer, not long after Tonks was accepted into the Order but before Harry was brought to the house. Tonks and Sirius quickly took to one another. Despite their age difference, they seemed to have a similar temperament. Remus assumed it was their Black blood, but he soon realized it was also a love for firewhiskey and all things humiliating to Remus that bonded the cousins. Remus could easily handle the teasing from Sirius alone; he had years of practice from before… well, from before. But the duo that he now faced left him almost defenseless. He took the ridicule rather easily, silently grateful to the colorful witch for bringing endless laughter and smiles to Sirius's face. He figured he could take being called a "furry wanker" and "Professor Old Fart" from a young, beautiful witch, as long as it made Sirius happy. At least that's what he told himself.

She starting coming every Saturday night after her shift to visit her "'cos" and "to make sure the old bachelors were staying out of trouble." Remus often wondered why she chose to spend her Saturday nights with two scruffy old men, when she could be out on dates with young, charming wizards with much more to offer her. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he looked forward to it every week and his mood was unmistakably more solemn on Sunday mornings when he awoke and realized he probably wouldn't see her again for another six days. He didn't put much thought into these feelings, only to admit that without her there, number twelve Grimmauld Place was not the same.

With these thoughts running through his head he sipped the blue mug now in his hand, his face twisting in disgust. "By Gods man! If this isn't the most _foul_ liquid ever to cross my lips! I would rather drink _Wolfsbane_ Potion at every meal then drink one more _drop_ of this repulsive beverage!" Remus blurted as tears streamed down Sirius's face, his laugher filling the large empty townhouse.

"What have I missed!" said a young, black-haired witch, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Only Moony here downing my famous batch of bubbling wound-cleaning potion!" said Sirius, still chuckling from his prank.

"Good one old man," was Remus's only response as he stood up to pour the contents of his mug into the sink. After a quick cleaning spell, he picked up the bottle next to the sink. "I trust this is the real thing."

"Yes, yes, that trick is only funny once…a day anyway." Sirius turned to his cousin who had thrown her bag in the corner and sat down at the table, her feet propped up on the seat Remus just vacated. "So what, you trying to get in touch with your Black side?"

After giving Sirius a disdainful look, Tonks responded, "Nooo, as if I have a need for that! It was part of a mission; I was trying to blend in with the crowd." With that, her hair seemed to grow backwards while simultaneously lightening to a more familiar pink. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"You know Nymphadora, I can't picture you blending into any crowd." Piped in Remus as he gently lifted her feet off the chair and sat down, only to have her place them right back where they were, but now on his lap. He placed a hand on her ankle and absentmindedly fingered the laces of her boot, missing the insulted expression on Tonk's face.

"Well thank you very much for having such confidence in my Metamorphing and Auror skills!"

"Oh no that's not what I meant…I mean, I meant only that you are so singular that I believe whenever you walk into a room everyone will notice, no matter what your appearance." Remus looked away and took a large sip from his mug, swallowing hard.

"Nice save Moony." Sirius eyed the pair across the table from him and shook his head. "Oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for ya!"

Remus looked up and saw his friend smiling brightly at him, "Who me?"

"Yes _you_!" Sirius got up quickly and reached for a thin book on the counter. He dropped it loudly on the table in front of Remus.

"What's this for?" said Remus as he slowly reached for the book and put his mug down on the table.

"Oh you know…for keeping me company, making sure I don't die in a puddle of my own puke when I get pissed, taking me for long walks on the beach, holding me when I cry…" As Sirius toned turned sarcastic Tonks began to giggle and got up to reach for the bottle of firewhiskey.

"I better pour myself some of this if I'm going to have to sit here and listen to you two poofters," she said as she took a swig from the bottle before pouring some into a mug.

"Thank you Sirius," Remus said as he opened the cover of the book and chuckled softly as he read the inscription.

"I remember you used to doodle in one of these all the time when we were wee lads so I thought I'd get you a new one, see what kind of rubbish you can come up with."

"What is it?" asked Tonks as she sat back down, her feet finding their way back to Remus's lap, missing the feeling of his warm hand on her ankle.

"It's a journal of sorts, for writing, drawing, whatever. I used to keep one when I was a student."

"Yeah, he used to carry that thing around with him everywhere, always writing something-or-other in it. Never let us look in it though. He even charmed it so only he could open it. James was able to figure it out though, so one night he and I snagged it and gave it a right perusal." Sirius turned to Remus with a large, mischievous smile.

Remus returned the grin and said, "No Padfoot, you didn't!" with a tone of feigned surprise.

"You knew!"

"Of course I _knew_! You think I wouldn't have expected as much from you guys after all the prodding you gave me trying to get me to let you look through it."

Sirius was laughing and crying again. "So you _didn't_ have the hots for Palma Plum!"

Tonks eyes widened, "Who's Palma Plum."

"Oh, this chunky Hufflepuff we _thought_ Moony was drooling over. We used to joke that it was the extra meat on her bones that attracted her to you! You know, more to gnaw on." The trio laughed together and more drinks were poured before the made their way into the den.

The stories from their Marauder days continued throughout the evening, and the laughter never waned. As usual, the sound of Sirius snoring on the couch interrupted Remus's story of James's misdirected pursuit of the perfect Valentine's gift for Lily.

"So what did he end up by getting her?" asked Tonks, enthralled in Remus's story.

He turned back to look at her and paused before continuing. She was lying on the floor in front of his chair, her head prompt up by her hand. Her lavender eyes were sparkling in the firelight as they looked up at him, wide and expectant. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips forming a perfect "O." "Remus?"

"What? Right…um, a book." He quickly looked away, lecturing himself, "Get a grip man, stop thinking of her that way! I've got to quit drinking around her."

"A book! What book?"

"Ah…I don't remember something romantic I think." In fact it was romantic; it was a copy of Charlotte Brontë's _Jane Eyre_. Remus had not forgotten this, how could he since he was the one that had actually picked it out. He sat for a moment thinking of the story, the story of an older man falling for a much younger woman. He began to unconsciously blush. He was also again unconsciously starting at Tonk's lips.

Tonks was not unaware of his gaze. She often caught him looking at her this way, especially after a night of drinking. She slowly began to sit up till she was kneeling in front of him. Remus lifted his eyes to hers as she leaned in closer.

"Nymphadora what are you doing?

"Don't call me that… I'm going to kiss you." She replied softly. Remus swallowed and closed his eyes as their lips met. It started off soft and sweet. She tasted like sugar and alcohol, a combination that Remus suddenly found irresistible. After several moments Tonks broke away and looked up at him, running her hand delicately through the long hairs in front of his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. It hit him rather hard, as love tends to do. It was not the kiss, not that he didn't love the kiss, because he loved the kiss. No, it was her soft touch, the light feeling of her fingers touching his face. He loved her.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Remus, I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No! I mean, don't be sorry" he said quickly and perhaps too loudly as Sirius rolled over on the couch beside them. He lowered his voice, "You have nothing to be sorry for." His hand reached up to cup her face.

She smiled sweetly and looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly it was too much for him and he leaned forward, his lips awkwardly catching hers before lowering her to the floor. They became lost in each other for several minutes until Sirius began to stir on the couch.

"Do you think we should go upstairs?" Tonks asked reluctantly, not wanting to stop their current pace for anything.

Remus removed his lips from her neck and looked up at her. He wanted to say yes, more than anything he wanted to say yes, but even with all the alcohol in his system he just couldn't.

"Nymphadora…" "Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" She interrupted playfully.

He smiling and looked down, "Tonks. I…I think we should take things…slowly."

She smiled warmly at him. "Oh silly Wolvie, you thought I wanted to sleep with you!"

He looked up at her, eye-wide, ready to apologize. She giggled and placed her fingers over his lips. "Of course I do. You know, eventually. Tonight I thought well, maybe we could just sleep?"

"Sleep huh. I don't know how much sleep I'll get with you next to me." With that he placed a light kiss on her lips before she started backwards toward the stairs.

Thanks for reading! I plan to continue soon, this fic should have about 7 parts.


	3. Part 2 Back to Reality

A/n – I hope the dialogue in this section flows alright, I love writing Sirius, but Dumbledore is harder for me. Thanks a bunch to all those who are reading! As a new fan fiction writer it makes me all giddy that people actually like this!

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 2: Back to Reality

_Why did he have to bring this up now! I don't see how any of it is relevant to Nymphadora! I don't see how any of it is true for that matter. And how can he just assume that we are in a relationship, it's not as if we are skipping down the street holding hands, I believe we have been very discreet. Even at Order meetings I barely look at her, I make it a point to speak only minimally to her. We even got into an argument about it the other day. She doesn't think I care about her, or doesn't think I show it enough. How can I? How could I possibly do that, then everyone would know, and, well, I don't know, something bad will happen. What if people laugh at us, or worse, convince her she's too good for me. Because she is. She deserves so much more than me, deserves a man whose future isn't doomed…_

January 7, 1996

A fierce wind shook the windows panes causing the already irritable wizard sprawled out on the couch to wake with a start and swear under his breath. "If I could only just get one more hour of sleep," Remus mumbled to himself. Just then a repetitive thumping on the stairs caused the aching wizard to swear in a more audible tone, "Sirius, you ass! I'm trying to take a nap!"

An animated Sirius appeared in the doorway; "If you wanted to sleep, Moony, why didn't you stay in bed?" he replied as he walked over to the couch and threw Remus's knobby legs to the floor before plopping down in their place.

Remus let out a heavy sigh before responding pointedly, "Because I didn't want to _sleep_, I just wanted to take a nap."

Sirius could only giggle in response to his pitiful friend. "I see your still suffering from your _moonover_."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Sirius?"

"You know! _Moooonover_, like hangover, except after the full moon!" Sirius's smile was much too wide in Remus's opinion.

He could only shake his head while running both hands through his hair. "You really do have too much time on your hands, don't you?" And with that he got up and headed toward the kitchen.

Sirius jumped up to follow. "And if I didn't there would be no one to watch over your sorry arse every month!"

"Very true, my friend, very true." Remus smiled as he heated a mug of milk for his hot cocoa.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you, but this came while you were asleep." Sirius held out his hand, which held a neatly folded piece of parchment addressed to:

Remus Lupin

Tapestry Couch in the Den

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

London, England

"This is from Dumbledore" said Remus, recognizing the handwriting.

"Do you think something's happened to Harry?" an alarmed Sirius asked.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. If it was something urgent I'm sure Dumbledore would have used his patronus." Remus sat down in the chair closest to him and quickly opened the parchment, his interest in its contents just as great as Sirius's.

Sirius stared at him, his eyes wide, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. "Well!"

"It just says he wants to meet with me tomorrow afternoon in Hogsmeade."

"About what?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say." Remus slowly sipped his hot cocoa with a faraway expression on his face.

"So what am I suppose to do tomorrow?"

Turning back to his friend, Remus replied frankly, "You are NOT coming."

Sirius groaned, his fingers tapping the table again. Suddenly he stopped and spoke with an irritated tone, "Is your _girlfriend_ going to meet you at Ma-dam Pud-di-foot's while you are there?"

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" Remus countered calmly, trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed the increasingly jealous attitude Sirius adopted every time Tonks was mentioned or came to visit.

"Oh come on Moony! You think I haven't noticed what's been going on between you two. She's coming over two, sometimes three times a week now and she's _still_ here in the morning, and I _know_ she's not sleeping in one of the spare rooms."

"She's not my girlfriend, we just… We just like spending time together." Remus was struggling with how much to reveal. Part of him wanted to tell his friend, but how could he, he couldn't even tell her how he felt.

Sirius's response was partly snorted through his nose, "Yeah right, Remus, and I'm a blue fairy flittering around the room waiting for the poor lonely green fairy to notice me." Sirius demonstrated his fairy skills by flapping his arms wildly and running across the kitchen.

"You really are a nut-job, you know that don't you."

"Of course, but that doesn't change the fact that you're nubbin' my cousin." Sirius sat back down, his arms crossed.

"We are not "nubbing" as you so eloquently put it- Gods Sirius, where do you come up with words like that- Anyway, Nymphadora and I just spend time together, and you too, you're always here."

"Not in your bedroom!"

"Nymphadora doesn't like to sleep alone." The color in Remus's face was now closer to that of a raspberry than that of a tired werewolf.

"HA!" Sirius eyed his friend closely but could not get him to meet his gaze. "Why don't you want to admit it? You think I wouldn't approve? I want you to be happy Moony."

Remus finally lifted his eyes, smiling faintly and sighed. "I feared that if you thought she cared for me you would think less of her."1.

"Moony Moony Moony, why would I think that? She's my family, _you're_ my family, you guys can get married and make lots of babies for all I care!" Sirius smiled warmly and put his hand on his friend's arm.

"Babies! No, no, no babies. We're just…"

"I know, I know, 'spending time together!'"

1. Stolen from a line in the movie, "The Girl in the Café." Great movie if you haven't seen it, especially if you're interested in seeing work by David Yates before OotP comes out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Remus made his way inside The Hog's Head, he stomped his feet, ridding his worn shoes of the snow. He shivered lightly as he made his way toward the back of the dark room where an elderly wizard with a long white beard sat reading a thick book.

"Hello Remus," said Albus Dumbledore without lifting his eyes from his book.

"Hello. Quite chilly out there today." Remus removed a pint glass from his cloak and set in down on the table while gesturing to the barman.

"Yes quite." Dumbledore finally looked up and swiftly snapped his book shut.

After the barman turned away Dumbledore spoke again, "I suppose you are quiet anxious to learn why I asked you here today." Remus merely learned forward. "I have recently become aware of the relationship between you and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks."

"Relationship? Ah, Professor, we are not…" Remus shook his head lightly, trying to find the right words.

"It's alright Remus, I am certainly not here to question your intentions or lecture you on the propriety of dating a young witch. I am here… to discuss the Prophecy."

Remus slowly closed his eyes and opened them again before taking a large sip of butterbeer. He didn't know how to respond.

"I trust you haven't forgotten."

"No, no of course not, how could I. I just… I just have yet to accept its legitimacy." Remus's heart began to race as he thought back to that day in May of his seventh year when Dumbledore called him into his office and gave him the shocking information that he had since pushed into the back of his mind.

"Well, in case you don't remember the particulars, it said…"

Remus interrupted him without looking in Dumbledore's direction, "The greatest and most powerful wizard of his time will be born to a wizard stricken with lycanthropy and born the third month of the year 1960, and to a witch with a very dark history."

"Very vague, that second part don't you think." Dumbledore peered over his spectacles and watched Remus grimace.

"Yes. The first part is not."

"Quite right, Remus, quite right."

"I suppose you want me to now consider that Tonks is that witch; that we're going to have this child. Well, I'll tell you now, _that_ would be impossible." Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Never mind the fact that Nymphadora hasn't done a single evil or dark thing in her life, we also haven't…we haven't consummated our…we just like spending time together." He finished the last part of his sentence rather quickly.

Dumbledore was sensitive to Remus's irritation with the topic, but felt it necessary to get his point across. "Remus, prophecies are a curious part of our world. They are hard to prove and are often ignored. Magic such as this can be very powerful when underestimated. I felt the need to address this issue with you here today to find out if you understand the importance of this prophecy and what it could mean for you."

"And what might that be Professor?" Remus had calmed down and was trying to be respectful of Dumbledore's viewpoint, but he was still desirous of the end of the conversation.

"Fatherhood is the most difficult and most rewarding gift that is bestowed upon a wizard. I only hope that you understand this and learn to accept it when it happens to you." Dumbledore picked up his book from the table and began to stand. "As for the prophecy, sometimes the answers to life's most intriguing riddles are much simpler that one could have possibly imagined." Dumbledore smiling and turned to leave, "Have a good day Remus."

"Good bye Professor." Remus muttered, swallowing the rest of his butterbeer.


	4. Part 3 Past the Point of No Return

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 3: Past the Point of No Return

_My best friend is dead and the woman I love hates me. My only reason for living is my mission, and I will fulfill it, regardless of the risks. I cannot believe I did that to her, she was already in so much pain and I just piled more on. It only proves how much I don't deserve her. I am disgusted with myself, everything about me is deplorable. The timing of this mission is perfect, finally I must be amongst other cursed creature, where I belong…_

June 29, 1996

In Remus's mind, the past week was a blur. Sometimes, for a few seconds, he was able to convince himself it was all a nightmare. Then he would silently scold himself; Remus Lupin didn't have nightmares, he lived them. He was livid with himself. Furious for letting himself believe that he could find happiness when he knew all along it was not possible. Dumbledore had tried to warn him not long after the holidays, and he didn't listen. Yes, he gave it some thought after that meeting. He allowed himself to dwell on the possibilities of what the prophecy could mean, but then he came home and she was waiting for him.

He had spent the day sulking in The Hog's Head and then walking it off around Hogsmeade, trying to prepare his speech. He had a list of reasons why it wouldn't work, which seemed reasonable enough for him. But he knew in his heart that they were all rubbish and she wouldn't go for any of it. He decided he would be firm no matter what she said. He had to; it was for the best in the long run.

Then he stepped inside the door and saw her. She wore her hair long that day, still pink but with highlights of blond, almost white. Somehow she made this look natural, as if she was born that way. She was laughing at something Sirius was saying, another story from their Hogwarts days.

"Wotcher Remus! You've been gone a long time, you almost missed dinner! I've made lasagna and I didn't burn anything, can you believe it!" She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him toward the kitchen and suddenly everything he wanted to say made no sense anymore. "I'll just give it a little more time," he thought to himself. He smiled brightly and took the plate of food Tonks handed to him.

But "a little more time" turned into months and his life became all about her. He did work for the Order whenever needed, kept Sirius company most of the time, tried to console Harry whenever he complained about that retched toad Umbridge or problems with Snape. At the end of the day it was all about her: What was she doing? Was she thinking of him? Would he be able to see her that day? He spent his free time sketching her face or recording a random thought or memory of her in his journal. Surprisingly, Sirius did not harass him about this; perhaps he did know where to draw the line.

Despite how he felt, he still kept his emotions to himself. They had fun, talked about everything, laughed together at almost everything Sirius did or said. But they did not discuss what they were to each other very often. When they did it would turn into a fierce argument, after which Tonks would drop it for a few weeks, Remus would act like everything was perfect, and then the cycle would start again. Part of the problem was their ever present sexual tension that was never fulfilled. Even if Remus didn't openly accept the prophecy, it was still in the back of his mind and he didn't want to take any chances. Tonks accepted this rather begrudgingly at first but then got accustomed to his restraint and began to think of it as a virtue of his. She assumed he was waiting until they were married and happily accepted that her boyfriend was a gentleman, even if she still groaned loudly when he would stop just short making love to her.

Then their happy little world came crashing down. They all knew they were in the middle of a war; they had fought Death Eaters and been on covert missions all year. But it did not become real until Sirius died. It was as if Sirius was this Euphoria Elixir that made one think that everything was going to turn out all right – Voldemort would be defeated, Sirius would be cleared of all charges, werewolves would be given the same rights as everyone else, Remus and Tonks could be together. Sirius had represented hope and second chances. Now he was gone and the spell was broken.

Remus and Tonks had gone back to Grimmauld Place after leaving Harry at King's Cross. They didn't say much to each other. They ate dinner quietly, staring for long periods at their food. Tonks's hair was long and black and hung in her face. Remus did not need to ask why but desperately wanted to console her, make her change it back; Sirius wouldn't have wanted it this way.

"Are you still in any pain?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"A little. I'll be fine. Thank you though." She finally raised her eyes to meet his. When they started to fill with tears she looked away. Remus wasn't sure what to do at first. She hadn't cried at St. Mungo's when he told her what happened. She just became quiet and her hair became dark. Suddenly now her grief was pouring out and she was muttering, "All my fault, it was all my fault!"

Remus found his way around the table and engulfed her in his arms. "No! Please don't think that, don't ever think that. There was nothing more that you cold have done. You are an excellent witch." He pulled away slightly and ran his finger across her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. He placed a light kiss on her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. "If you are to blame then we are all to blame. None of us were able to save him. It was…It was his time. He would have wanted it this way, going down during a fight rather than wilting away inside this house."

Tears were streaming down his face now. Suddenly he found himself matching Tonks's grief and they clung to each other silently. Several minutes later both of them felt drained. When they lifted their heads and looked into each other's eyes neither of them had the energy to consider any alternatives to what would happened next. Their lips met slowly but with fervent need. Tonks was cupping his face with both hands when she lifted her body slightly to wrap her legs around his body. As if there was some other force guiding him he stood, holding her against him and walked toward the stairs. When he reached his bedroom he lowered her on the bed slowly.

It continued as it always had, but this time it was lacking the familiar restraint. He began to explore her body with his mouth, guiding her movements as he helped her remove her clothes. Each time he lifted his face from a part of her to remove a shirt or a sock, their eyes would meet but no words were spoken. When it finally happen, she cried out softly, tears still coming down her face. He tried to kiss them all away but there were too many. As they continued to move together, he held her close, trying to keep their bodies joined as much as possible, not wanted to let any part of her go. When he finally came he whispered softly, "I love you," causing Tonks to tighten her grip around him and her tears to start again.

He held her close all night long and they both slept deeply, hardly shifting in their sleep. He awoke at dawn and immediately rolled to his side, running his hands over his face, scenes from the night before flashing in his memory. "What have I done?"

He suddenly felt anxious. He looked down at Tonks sleeping. She looked so much more peaceful than she did the night before. Even her hair was different, still black but with shades of various colors lightly visible throughout. He slowly moved off of the bed, trying not to wake her, and put on his clothes, throwing a few of his things into a small bag. He looked at her one more time before quietly slipping out the door and down the stairs. He had to come up with a plan, of what to say, how to do it. He knew now what he must do, what he should have done months ago, long before it got to this point.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of cocoa when he heard her move down the stairs. When he saw her standing in the doorway, looking younger than he ever saw her, he had a fleeting moment where he changed his mind, but he quickly looked away.

"You're up early," she said as she moved toward him, kissing the top of his head and turning toward the pot of cocoa he left on the counter. "Oh good you left me some."

"Of course. I woke up a little while ago and couldn't go back to sleep."

She gave him a half-smile and took a seat adjacent to him, blowing lightly into her steaming mug. "So, should we talk about it or pretend it never happened."

He smiled with an air of sadness; he loved how she always got right to the point. "We need to talk about it…"

"Ok. Me first. It was wonderful Remus, better than anything I could have imagined." She was smiling vibrantly now. He wouldn't look at her.

"We can't do this anymore, Tonks," he said flatly, weakly trying to sound detached and unfeeling.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We can't do this" he gestured back and forth between them, "anymore. I'm leaving."

She stared at him for a moment with a serious wrinkle in her brow. Her hair turned white for a split second before she was able to compose herself.

"You're leaving. Ok, yeah, and, where exactly are you going to go?" Her shock was rapidly turning into anger.

"Dumbledore offered me an important mission a few weeks ago. Now I feel as though it is my duty to take it." He finally looked up to see her expectant expression. "It's underground, with the werewolves."

"What? So what you're saying is, you're leaving me, no, you are _breaking up_ with me, so that you can be with your 'own kind'." She stood up and turned toward the window.

"Tonks, I'm not…_breaking up_ with you. I mean we were never really, together in the first place."

She turned slowly toward him, her mouth open, unable to believe what he was saying. "So what exactly was last night then, huh, a goodbye fuck? Figured you'd finally get it in me now that you're leaving."

"No! It wasn't like that. Last night was… a mistake. I lost control. It should never have happened."

Tonks ran her tongue over her top lip and pushed out her jaw in frustration. She was desperately trying to suppress her tears. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't stand the thought of more tears. Finally she was able to softly say, "You said you loved me."

Remus breathed in and clenched his jaw. He knew she was going to say that and he had prepared his answer. "I lied."

She was staring so intently at him; he could have sworn she was looking inside of him. "Lied. Right, you lied. Of course you did." She paused, "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but it just happened, you know, in the heat of the moment. We were both upset, I was trying to comfort you, it just came out…I…"

"No. This is not happening. You are not doing this. Pushing me away just because of this one thing. It's just sex Remus! Why does it have to be such a big deal with you? I mean, that's not what I mean. Sex is a big deal, but why does it have to change everything? Why can't we just move forward? Why must you ruin any chance of a future for us?"

"Because we never had a future."

"What are talking about, how could you know that?" She was standing right in front of him now, her arms crossed, staring at him defiantly.

"This was never meant to be. I can't be with you. Not now. Not ever." He stood and walked around her towards the front door. He grabbed his coat and his small bag near the doorway.

She paused for a moment before turning and followed him, suddenly desperate, "Please, Remus, just tell me why."

He turned with his hand on the doorknob, "There isn't anything to tell. You deserve so much better than me and you will find it. Please Tonks, just it accept it, there is no other way." He took one last look into her eyes and quickly opened the door and stepped out before he could change his mind. He immediately apparated to an alley down the street to avoid the chance of her following him. He crouched down against the wall and sobbed violently into his hands.

A/n: Thanks to all the readers for the encouraging reviews! I probably won't be able to update this story again till the end of the week or possibly the beginning of next week. Next up – Now that Remus has accepted the Prophecy as real how will that affect his stay with the werewolves?


	5. Part 4 No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 4: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

_I don't understand anything anymore. I don't understand what I am supposed to do. Every time I think I understand my life and my purpose, it all gets twisted up-side-down and I'm left alone and confused. Curse Dumbledore and this prophecy! Why did he ever tell me? If it was meant to happen, it would happen if I knew about it or not, and I would have rather not! _

_I am useless, really. I can't do what Dumbledore asks of me, I can't do what that foul Greyback wants of me, and I can't even do what my fate expects of me. And the worst part of it all is that I can't do what I want, I force myself into these situations where I'm as far away from her as possible, half-heartedly trying to prove to myself that I don't want her, that I must live without her. Because I must. I look at what I've become and I'm revolted…_

November 20, 1996

Garbage, rotten flesh, smoke, sweat, blood, mold, chocolate… "Chocolate, who has chocolate," Remus thought to himself as he looked around breathing in heavily through his nose. He had recently thought about putting a spell on himself, to kill his olfactory sense and make it easier to bare living in such a revolting environment. He decided against it though, realizing he needed his heightened ability to smell in order to survive amongst _them_.

A new group had arrived several weeks before. Remus was surprised they were still here. Greyback was hesitant to accept newbies; fearing spies would infiltrate his pack. Remus chuckled softly when he considered how easily he was accepted the day he showed up. Although, he suspected Greyback knew what he was about and had something planned for him. Because of this Remus was in a constant state of apprehension during his first few months in the Underground. He hardly slept, lost even more weight than he thought possible, and even started talking to himself on occasion.

Then he was given his mission. All members of this pack had to have a purpose or Greyback would not allow them to stay, or in most cases, they were not allowed to live. Remus was sent out into the depths of the Underground to make a detailed map of the abandoned tunnel system. Greyback hoped to turn it into an underground city for his pack. Remus had to admit that in theory it was a good idea – _if_ you're an evil werewolf king who wants to rule the world, of course. By establishing themselves beneath the city they could go mostly undetected since not even most wizards ventured down there, never mind Muggles. Greyback could keep most of his pack trapped and isolated during the full moon, and under his control. Secret passageways he either found or created allowed him easy access to the outside world when needed. But most importantly, the desolate environment kept his pack very dependant on him – for food and guidance. Most did not know how to get out or when their next meal was coming. Greyback knew what he was doing… most of the time.

Remus could not even fathom why Greyback had not killed him already. He was granted more freedom than most others, even if he was not allowed to speak with Greyback as much as his closest allies were. Because of his mission he was gone long hours of the day, meandering through the tunnels, drawing, taking notes. When he returned he would immediately report to Greyback who would simply nod and gesture toward Remus's meager reward, usually a raw potato. Remus was aware that the time away from the group might be detrimental to his real mission – to acquire information about Greyback and Voldemort. But he needed this task to keep his sanity and he could only hope he was also gaining Greyback's trust.

Greyback confiscated everyone's wands when they became members of the pack; therefore magic was limited among the group. Remus, of course, did not need a wand, although he decided to keep that information to himself. He would only use magic when he knew he was absolutely alone, and it was usually only to light his way through the tunnels or heal a minor wound. Remus was unaware that Greyback knew about this; he had spies of his own. It was part of what made Remus so curious to the chief werewolf. He wondered why he kept his abilities to himself since most of his aboveground friends did not even know about it; why such a gift was wasted on such a feeble wizard; what else was this man trying to hide from him; and most importantly, he wondered if these powers were hereditary.

Remus was quite aware that Greyback wanted to produce an heir to pass on his reign of terror on the world. What Remus did not know was that Greyback had been quite unsuccessful at this goal for several years and it was not for lack of trying. He usually blamed the women, most of whom he swiftly had killed when they failed to become pregnant. Who the mother was did not matter to him much, as long as she had a womb. This aspect was curious to Remus. Why, if Greyback was trying to produce as heir, did he not choose the mother more carefully? Did he not realize that the child would acquire traits from both parents? Perhaps he did not care, he merely wanted a child to mold as he saw fit.

As Remus gathered his things and stood up slowly, stretching to relieve some of the tension built up from sleeping on a stone floor, he thoughts moved from Greyback's potential fatherhood to his own. His footsteps made tiny splashes as he moved away from the light of the fire pits and toward the darkness of the uninhabited tunnels. His thoughts over the past six months often turned to the prophecy. Some days he thought of little else. Not only did he wonder who it would be or when it would happen, but he also thought of the child. "Would he be spared of this curse?" was the question he contemplated over and over again, "Surely such a powerful wizard could not be a werewolf."

He assumed whoever the mother would be he would surely never see again, leaving the prospect of him raising the child out of the realm of possibility. This was what made him the most heartbroken and caused impossible visions to haunt his dreams. The dreams were not always the same but _she_ was always in them, holding their child in her hands and smiling. Remus cursed himself as he kicked an empty tin can out of his path, trying to push the memories of his visions out of his head. "Not possible!" he scolded himself and continued on.

He was so preoccupied with tormenting himself that he was completely unaware that he was being followed.

Remus slowed his pace as he reached the fork in the tunnel system that he had come to many times before. He usually veered right, but decided to turn left this time, into the unknown. He reached into his small bag meaning to lift out the log that Greyback had given to him to record his findings. Instead, he pulled out a small leather-bound volume that he had scarcely looked at in months. He kept the journal hidden, fearful of it being found even though he put several charms on it preventing anyone else from being able to read it. He had hardly felt like himself since coming underground and therefore never even thought of recording any of his thoughts. He stopped himself just short of opening it and realized he could not bare any more thoughts of the past. He stuffed the journal back into his bag and pulled out the log. Turning left, he moved forward and began his task, pushing other thoughts into the back of his mind.

After several hours of taking notes, drawing images of what he saw, and adding to the map, Remus decided to take a break. He turned around to lower his bag to the ground and noticed a quick movement in the shadows behind him. He quickly threw his bag back over his shoulder and said firmly, "Who's there? Show yourself!" For more than a few seconds there came no response and Remus took one tentative step forward when a small figure emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" He clenched his fist into a ball tightly before releasing it and stretching out his fingers, readying himself for a fight.

"My name is Kiara."1. She paused for a moment and took another step forward. "Greyback asked me to follow you."

Remus was looking directly into her eyes, they were cold and grey. "I see. Did he say why?" Remus did not move and did not take an eye off of her.

"No. He simply said, 'You, the one small breasts, go follow Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass and don't get caught. Come back here immediately and tell me where he goes and what he's doing," she said flatly.

Remus squinted his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side, "So he doesn't trust me?"

"I can't image that he trusts anyone." Neither one moved, each with a pair of dubious eyes fixed on each other.

"No, I suppose not." Remus took a deep breath and began to take a closer look at his spy. She _was_ small-chested, he noted, she was small in general. But she had a fierce look in her eyes, one of pain and determination. He wondered briefly what could cause such a look before continuing, "So what should I do with you now?"

She looked down briefly at the log in his left hand. "I suppose you should continue your work and I should continue mine. We can both report to Greyback as we are supposed to do. I will leave out this aspect of my findings and hopefully he won't discover my lie and we can both go on living."

Remus cleared his throat and spoke in a lower tone, "I do not like being followed." Kiara did not respond, instead she just looked at him, her expression now blank. "But it looks as though neither of us have a choice. Come on." He gestured for her to walk next to him; he did not want her behind him anymore.

They walked on for several minutes in silence. Remus was barely able to concentrate on his assignment, his thoughts kept turning to Greyback and what he was trying to do. "I can understand his not trusting me, especially since he shouldn't, but why send this girl to follow me? She doesn't look like she is particularly fond of him, so she cannot be one of his close allies. Plus she is a woman, and Greyback only uses women for one thing." Suddenly it came to him. He swallowed as if he had a terrible taste in his mouth as he thought about what the woman next to him had to endure.

"So you are… one of his woman, are you not?"

"For the moment." She paused and for the first time since she was discovered she looked uncomfortable. She looked as though she wanted to continue but she could not find the words.

"Are you… Was he successful?"

"Not yet." She stopped and looked at Remus, eyes now pleading. Remus did not know what to make of her. She seemed as if she wanted to tell him something but he could not fathom what it could be. If it was information about Greyback he needed to get it out of her, but she was obviously conflicted and needed encouragement. He would have to try and charm her. His mouth formed a small smile as he contemplated the idea: Remus the charmer. If only Sirius and James were here to laugh at him.

He allowed the smile to widen and said softly as he moved closer to her, "I can see why he chose you."

It backfired. Instead of appealing to her, he seemed to scare her off, and she backed away looking confused. "Moony what are you doing? You laid it on too thick! You've got to do the sympathetic friend bit, that's what you're best at," said a voice in his head sounding a lot like Sirius's.

He backed off slightly and folded his hands in front of him, "Look, I cannot begin to understand what it must be like for you. But I know what it is like to on the receiving end of his wrath." He pulled on the collar of his shirt to reveal a large scar on his shoulder. It was red and rose off the skin, looking fresher than thirty years old. "Greyback is a monster, and not just once a month, everyday. If he could be a werewolf all the time, I'm sure he would." He leaned up against the wall next to him and allowed his bag to drop to his feet. "It's because of him that we are despised, that people are afraid of us and we have no rights. But there isn't much we can do about it except stick together and protect one another." As the words came out of his mouth he was doubtful she would buy it.

She did not respond right away, but she came closer to him and leaned her back against the wall. She began to push up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a scar similar to the one Remus showed her on her bicep. "I was ten."

Remus nodded. "Six."

She pushed her sleeve back down and crossed her arms, "I did not want to come down here. My only friend, Christine, became enamored with Greyback and believed him to be the answers to all our problems. I couldn't let her come here alone. A lot of good I did for her. She went off with Greyback into his private quarters last month and never returned." She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them there was a new flame burning within them. "Why does he do it? Why, if he wants to create this army of werewolves, does he kill half of his 'soldiers'?"

"He thinks you're weak. He doesn't understand that witches are just as powerful as wizards, some much more so. He believes you only have one purpose – to further procreation of the species."

"Yes, that's why it was so important that I come here, that I follow you."

Remus turned to her, unsure he understood her meaning, "What are you talking about?"

"Greyback sent me here to follow you and then… seduce you." She would not look at him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he hasn't exactly had much luck in that department. Funny, huh. Who would have thought that the great and powerful Greyback, Almighty King of All Werewolves was shooting blanks." She chuckled faintly. "I suppose now he doesn't care if the child is his or not, as long as he has one to claim as his own and raise as the next Ruler of All Things Vile and Hateful."

"I see." Remus's mind was reeling and he began to pace in front of her. After several minutes he spoke aloud but to himself, "So Greyback wants me to produce his heir. Why me? Why doesn't he ask one of his cronies to do it? I suppose he thinks I wouldn't fight him for the child, that he could easily get rid of me. That once I fulfill my _duties_…" He stopped cold and his eyes went wide and the obvious dawned on him. He slowly slumped to the floor. "The prophecy."

Kiara was watching him intently, her eyes squinting in confusion. "What did you say? What prophecy?"

Remus signed, "You and I. This was meant to be. We are supposed to do this." Sitting on the ground he was leaning forward, both hands on his head and his elbows at his knees. "It's true, it's really true. I can't believe it's true."

Kiara was looking very agitated now, "What are you talking about!" It was the first time she had raised her voice above barely audible since Remus spotted her following him about an hour before.

Remus stood up and moved very close to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "There is a prophecy about this. It states that I am to father this child, and it can only mean that you are to be the mother."

She looked at him closely for a moment and then pushed his hands off of her and backed away. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because it's the only thing that makes sense."

She took a deep breath and thought hard for several minutes before speaking. "So, let's say you're right. That there is this prophecy and this is what it says will happen. Do you not have a choice? Are we to just throw away freewill and trust fate? Because I don't really like fate right now! Fate doesn't look like a good idea to me! I'm more inclined to go with freewill and freewill is telling me to run, to get the hell out of here, away from you and your crazy prophecy and away from _him_."

"He will find you and kill you."

"He's going to kill me anyway." Remus could only remain silent as he knew this was true.

"It doesn't matter if you try and run from it, fate that is. It will only find you. I know, I tried for years, tried to pretend it wasn't true, tried to find happiness that was never meant to be only to be forced to let it go. I can't do it anymore, I can't run from it. It's time to accept it. It will be easier for both of us if you do the same." He was standing directly in front of her now but she would not meet his gaze. He reached up and put his hand under her chin raising her head. He was breathing heavily, resigned on what must happen but still disgusted himself. He moved his head forward rather quickly pressing his lips firmly to hers. For a moment she was stunned and did not move. Finally tears started down her face and when Remus felt them on his lip he backed away as quickly as he had approached her.

"What am I doing? I can't do this, I'm not this person." He walked over to his bag, threw it over his shoulder and faced away from her, toward the dark tunnel he was meant to be exploring. "Go back. Tell him you did as you were asked. Hopefully he will smell me on you and believe you. And do not worry, I will not press my fate on you again. Goodbye." And with that he swiftly walked into the darkness.

1. Kiara is a Celtic name meaning "Small/dark."

A/n: Ok, so no Tonks and another woman! I know, I know, but these are the steps that Remus must take before he gets it. And he'll get it eventually.


	6. Part 5 Hello and Goodbye

A/n: That last section was very difficult to write and I'm not entirely happy with it, so I'll probably rewrite it in the future. Not that I'll change what happened, just some of the little things. I know it was probably painful to read as well, but I thought it was important to Remus's story, plus he needs to suffer, he's making Tonks suffer, so he deserves it really. Doesn't change how much I love him though. Hopefully this section won't be as painful.

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 5: Hello and Goodbye

_I did it again, I lost control. Somehow I do not regret it though. I do feel as though I have some sort of closure now. Dumbledore was right, it was best that I talk to her. Hopefully now she can move on. She was so stubborn, she just could not understand what I was telling her. I don't think that I could've been clearer. _

_The way she looked at me, so expected. I can't be near her when she looks at me like that, I suddenly want to do whatever it is shewants of me. But now I can only hope that she understands that what she expects of me can never be again._

_As for myself, I will not look to the past. I do not know what the future has in store for me, but I am ready to accept it, whatever it may be._

April 22, 1997

Remus walked down the sidewalk of Hogsmeade with his head down, going over the conversation he had just had with Dumbledore in his mind. When he thought back to his days at Hogwarts he realized that despite his lycanthropy, he thinks of those seven years as the best time of his life. He's not sure that poor Harry could say the same. Every year brings an even more daunting experience for Harry and this year was no exception. Remus ran his hand through his ever graying hair as he thought to himself, "The worst I had it was my first year before the Marauders knew I was a werewolf. That's nothing compared to dueling with Voldemort or watching Cedric and Sirius get killed…or what's going to happen… or what he's expected to do. He's so young… they're all so young."

Remus looked up and breathed in deeply, staring into the sun long enough to blind him for a moment. Despite his concerns for Harry, he could not help but smile slightly. He had spent eight months in the Underground, rarely leaving the dark and repulsive life with the pack. Now, several months after he left them, or more correctly, ran from them, he was still reveling in the chance to walk out in the sun and breathe fresh air. It was one of the first days of spring that the sun was shining, and things almost seemed cheerful. Remus lowered his eyebrows for a moment as he thought how deceiving it all could be. But he decided to accept this happy moment, however fleeting. One could never be sure when the next one would come.

His smile returned and grew even larger as he stepped in front of Honeydukes. "I could go for a fix." He reached into his pocket to count the galleons and sickles before he stepped inside. He wished he could afford more but he was grateful to have the money that he had, and he needed to make it last. Dumbledore insisted on paying him for the work he did for the Order, saying Hogwart's had an account for "Any services rendered to ensure the safety of the faculty and the students." Remus thought that since he had essentially failed at his objective to secure werewolf support and gain the trust of Greyback that he did not deserved any payment, especially since his mission did not directly relate to Hogwarts anyway. He could not argue with Dumbledore for long though; his stomach had grumbled as he finally accepted the compensation.

Remus sat down on a bench outside Honeydukes to enjoy his treat as he remembered the last thing that Dumbledore said to him before he stood to leave.

"_Oh and Remus, I know you will be as stubborn as an untamed Hippogriff about this but please talk to Nymphadora. I know you've heard what has been happening with her and I'm very concerned for her welfare. Talk to her. Sort it out. Now is not a time to be pushing the people you care about away."_

_Remus could only look up with an expression of gentle frustration. "Professor, you certainly know, as well as I, that Nymphadora and I are," he signed, "impossible."_

_Dumbledore smiled and peered down at Remus over his glasses. "The only things that I know for certain, Remus, are that the sun rises in the morning and the moon rises in the evening… oh, and whenever you travel be sure to bring with you a good pair of thick, woolen socks."_

"Good ol' Dumbledore, always there with a perplexing and bewildering response to life's most difficult problems," he thought to himself as he bit off the head of a chocolate frog.

He looked down, lost in thought and therefore did not realize that there was someone standing in front of him, only a few feet away. He saw her boots first, closed his eyes momentarily and open them again onto her face.

She looked defeated. He had heard from Arthur that her appearance was lately drab, and more noticeably, colorless, but he had no idea she had done this to herself. Then, when their eyes met, he saw woman he knew, the one he loved. She was still there, a rainbow of life hiding behind a shield of gray.

Her mouth was open as if to speak, but he found his voice first. "Hello…Nymphadora."

"Hello Remus." She broke eye contact and looked to her hands, which were idly fingering the strap of her bag.

He could not take his eyes off of her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And your family…?"

"They are fine… everyone is fine." She nodded her head and looked around herself, anywhere but at him, her embarrassment bringing life back into her face.

Remus clenched his jaw, holding back all the words that were so close to the surface. He knew he needed to talk to her, to follow Dumbledore's advice, but he was unsure if he could do it without falling apart. "Would you like to sit?" he asked, putting his hand on the bench.

"Yes, thank you." She moved quickly next to him, putting her bag between her legs.

"So, you have been doing work here at Hogwarts for Dumbledore?"

"Uh, yeah, I have. You know, keeping my eye out for trouble and whatnot. I'm afraid I'm not the best witch for the job though. I can get a bit distracted at times."

"I'm sure you do faultless job. Not much gets past you." He smiled slightly at her before looking away, just missing the hopeful expression on her face that she had as she looked up at him. Her face fell as she gazed upon the new scars on his face.

"Dumbledore told me that you left the pack. How long have you been back?"

"A little less than 3 months."

"I see." Remus could sense her disappointment. He longed to tell her how much he had wanted to go to her since coming back and how he could not find the courage to face her.

"I'd better get on with it then," he thought to himself as he sat up straight. "Tonks, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh…" was her only reply, her brow creased as she considered the change in his tone.

He began to speak, his words sounding well rehearsed. "My time with the pack was enlightening. I learned a lot about myself, what I am, what I am capable of, what my life's purpose is. I cannot say that I've figured it all out, I dare say that I have more time for that, but I know this…" Before he could continue, sheets of rain started pouring down on them and Tonks jumped up and ran down the street. Remus sat for a quick moment stunned before quickly rising and following her.

She stood under an awning for an empty shop, waiting for him. When he reached her he stopped much closer to her than he had realized and they stared at each other for an instant before he backed away slightly. Her mouth tightened before she spoke, "My flat's right up there." She pointed to the door somewhat behind her and took a deep breath. "Do you want to come up and finish… whatever you wanted to say?"

Remus looked around, looking for a suitable alternative. He did not want to go up to her flat. This was not going at all as he had hoped. He had wanted to be the one to contact her, to meet her in a suitable location where their conversation could be private but in a public space to reduce the possibility of her making a scene. He knew if he said yes that he would be alone with her and he did not do his best thinking when he was alone with her.

Finally he sighed and saw no other option. "Alright." He let her go ahead of him for a few steps before following. "Best to keep a good distance," he ordered himself.

Once inside her cramped apartment she excused herself to use the bathroom and he was left alone to look around. Things were as he imagined they would be. Stacks of books arranged haphazardly on shelves and on end tables. A mug of cold tea, with the teabag still in it, sat half-empty on the small table near the window. A Muggle television sat on top of an old, worn trunk. A stack of old _Daily Prophets_ in one corner next to a duffle bag stuffed and drawn closed tightly. He sat down on the couch, near the edge and picked up the book in front of him, flipping through it without really looking at it.

"Do you want tea?" She asked as she reappeared, wearing torn jeans and a tight fitting black sweater.

"Oh Gods, I can't stay for tea, I need to just be done with it!" he thought to himself but instead the words, "Yes, thank you," were what came out of his mouth.

Moments later she placed the mug down on the coffee table in front of him and sat down next to him, her mug in her hands, blowing softly into it. She didn't look up when she asked, "So what were you trying to say before? You've had some sort of epiphany or something?"

"No, not really an epiphany. I just became more self-aware." He picked up the mug and took a small sip, wincing as it burned his tongue. He set it down and continued. "I've lived practically my whole life trying to hide what I am and I can't do that anymore. I've accepted what I am and made peace with it. I am a werewolf and always will be."

She gave him a quizzical look and ran a finger over her upper lip. "Remus... I think that it's great that you've accepted yourself and all that, but I'm a little confused about why you're telling me this. I mean, I've always known that you were a werewolf, even before I met you, and I didn't care then and I don't care now. It doesn't define you, it…"

"Yes it does! Don't you see? I've spent too much energy putting up this façade, pretending to be normal, trying to impress the right people, gaining the trust of ordinary wizards, just trying to fit in, to have the life that wizards like you have. But I can't have that, I never could. And now I've finally accepted that and I know that everything I've done up to this point in my life was fruitless because it was the wrong path. I kept forcing myself down the wrong road hoping it would turn out alright in the end, but it never did. Now I am determined to do things right, how it was meant to be."

Tonks sat in disbelief. It was obvious this was not what she wanted to hear, not the apology and the words of love she had anticipated when he first mentioned he had something to tell her. Instead it was a new version of an old story.

He was breathing heavily, watching her in anticipation.

"You are unbelievable, Remus, really unbelievable." She stood up and walked into the small, adjoining kitchen and dumped her tea into the sink. Then she leaned up against the entryway to the kitchen, her arms crossed. "Do you have clever and cheerful trolls in your world as well as delusional wizards?"

"What do you mean?"

She moved closer to the couch, her arms still crossed. "In your world. The one you created in your mind. The one where you make sense."

"I do make sense, Tonks. I've put a lot of thought into this." He stood and planted himself directly in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sure you have. I'm sure you've convinced yourself a thousand times over that you don't deserve a real life. That somehow you instead deserve to be punished over and over again for what you are. It's not your fault Remus! You can't help what you are. And you're right, you shouldn't pretend to be something you're not, but you also shouldn't pretend that being a werewolf is all that you are." She moved closer to him and took his hands in her own. "You are _so_ much more than that. You're a brilliant wizard. Quicker and more talented than any I've ever known. For Gods' sake, you don't even need a wand! And you have an amazing way of talking to people, making them feel comfortable and at ease. Well, most of the time anyway. You're great with Harry and the others, always knowing the right thing to say." She took a step closer. "And you can charm the pants off any witch, when you want to." She was smiling and looking up at him hopefully.

For a moment he was lost in her words and stared at his hands within hers, temporarily fixated on the feel of her skin touching his. Then he abruptly pulled them away and shoved them into his pockets, taking a step back.

"No, Tonks. See, this is what I've been trying to tell you. I know that this past year has been hard for you. I, well, I didn't expect that you would take so long to let go of me. But you must, really you must. I beg of you, you can't go on like this, expecting me to come back and everything to go back to the way it used to be, because it can't, it never can," he ended firmly.

"That's because in your fucked up head you think you don't deserve me."

"I don't!"

"But Remus, that's ridicules! I am not some ethereal goddess, I'm just Tonks! Nymphadora Tonks from the East End. So I'm an Auror, big deal, I probably got the job because I can morph into whatever they want me to. I seem to fuck up everything else." She put her hands over her face and lowered herself clumsily into the chair behind her. "Remus I can't do this anymore. I feel like my chest is going to explode." She leaned her head on her hand, her elbow on the table. "I wish you would get it, I wish you could just understand that with all that's going on that… Gods Remus, I needed you this year."

He stood helplessly for a moment, fighting within himself to hold his ground. Finally a small part of him let go and stepped toward her and lowered himself to the floor, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He gingerly took her hand, causing her to tilt up and look into his eyes. Slowly she lowered her forehead to meet his, their noses touching lightly. "Remus please…"

His stern resolve was losing the battle within himself as he felt her warm breath on his face. She was surprised when he moved first, their lips meeting, his arms wrapping around her. She put her hands on his face and deepened the kiss as she moved down to floor in front of him. He pulled away slightly and pressed his cheek against hers, pulling her tightly against him. "Nymphadora we can't do this…"

She whispered into her ear, "Is that what you want Remus?"

"No." He was holding her so close that she was unsure that she could get away if she wanted to, not that she wanted to.

"Then stay."

"I can't…" He moved his face directly in front of hers and found her lips once again, turning their bodies so he could lay her on the floor. In the same movement his hand found its way under her sweater and cupped her breast, her bra mysteriously disappeared and his lips made contact with the curve of her neck. His mind was blank expect for one thing, her. If he could think he would chastise himself for saying one thing and doing another, but none of that mattered now.

With the wave of his hand her sweater was on the floor above her head and he was about to do the same to her jeans when she made a small noise and then muttered, "The bedroom Remus." He nodded quickly and raised her up. Once standing, she kissed him lightly and took his hand, leading him down the hall into her bedroom. The loss of contact with her body jolted Remus back into reality and he almost let go of her hand. But once inside her room she turned back to him, her dull brown hair sticking up erratically from laying on the floor, her eyes pleaded with him, and he could not let her go.

"Just one night," he promised himself and swiftly lowered her to the bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus lowered the quill and placed in down on the table and then ran his fingers over her name. He took a small bar of chocolate out of his pocket and placed it on top of the letter before backing away from the table. He took once last look into the bedroom before apparating.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I know that there is nothing more that I can say to change your mind. I can only pray that one day you learn to accept this and you are able to move on and have the life that you deserve. I desperately wish for you to be happy and I think I have proven time and time again how impossible it would be for me to bring you any happiness._

_Last night was a dream. I cannot say that I regret it fully because I rarely know that kind of emotion that you seem to bring out of me. Because of this, I must leave before you awake, otherwise I do not know if I would have been able to walk away from you again. I am so sorry that I have not been there for you and I am so sorry that I cannot be there now or ever. I must go on without you and discover my fate._

_If it brings you any comfort please know that I will always love you._

_R.L._

A/n: I've been anticipating this chapter more than any other, even more so than what is to come. I wanted it to be a reiteration of their relationship – the shy beginning, the sexual tension that eventually becomes explosive, to it all falling apart again. I know - they keep going around in circles. I promise you that relief comes soon.


	7. Part 6 Our Remedies Oft in Ourselves

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Part 6: Our Remedies Oft in Ourselves do Lie

_I think Elizabeth Bennet had it right when she said, "__Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.__"_1._ If I look back at my life without doing so I may end up living the rest of my life in regret. Instead, for once in my life, I will look forward to the future…_

May 29, 1997

Remus walked swiftly down the dirt path toward stone steps marking the entrance of Hogwarts. His eyes darted around him while a lump in his stomach revealed a feeling that something was not quite right. He took in a large gulp of air when he reached the top of the steps and pulled forward on the large, oaken doors.

Standing directly in front of him, just inside the doors, stood a young woman running her hands through her brunette locks. She quickly turned and met his gaze, her features tensing. They stared at each other for several seconds and Remus began to move toward her when Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him. "There you are Remus. We are all here now. Dumbledore should meet us here momentarily." He nodded while his mind raced, trying to think of the list of questions that had formed in his mind after he received the patronus from Dumbledore summoning him to the school. Professor McGonagall could sense his anxiety.

"I'm not sure of the particulars, but I believe we are to patrol the school. Albus must suspect something."

"Indeed," came a deep voice from behind her. Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and Bill Weasley all turned to face Dumbledore who was looking rather anxious himself. "I do not have time to go into the details, but I want to thank you all for coming so quickly. I will be leaving the grounds for several hours, during that time I would like you to patrol the building, maintain security of all entrances and do not allow anyone to enter or exit the walls of this building. Do not tell anyone of your task, I do not wish to raise alarm among students and staff. Minerva, I will leave it to you to decide who patrols where and when."

"Of course," replied Professor McGonagall, pulling out her wands and conjuring a map of the school in the air in front of her. The others moved to stand behind her, when a hand found its way onto Remus's shoulder.

"Remus, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked rather hastily, gesturing for Remus to follow him, stepping away from the others. He stopped in front of the door to the broom closet.

Remus looked a little bewildered. With the sudden summons to the school, seeing Tonks unexpectantly, and the uneasiness in Dumbledore's voice, Remus could not help but wonder at the meaning of it all.

"I do not have much time, but I wanted to ask you if you remember the day I came to you, that summer day when you were just eleven years old, and asked you to come to Hogwarts?"

Remus's eyes squinted as his confusion only grew, "Of course Professor, but…"

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Remus opened his mouth as if to speak and off to the side; thinking back to that day, trying to remember the exact words that had brought him so much hope all those years ago.

"I told you, 'I know of no more encouraging fact than the unquestioned ability of a man to elevate his life by conscious endeavor.'2. It is still true, Remus. You have much more power and capability than you were ever willing to let on. And you will only be able to reach your full potential when you are able to accept the fact that your differences from most wizards are not hindrances but rather facilitators for a life filled with joy and fulfillment." Dumbledore placed a hand gently on a puzzled Remus's shoulder. "Please Remus, don't spend the rest of your life running from yourself." He quickly removed his hand and turned toward the others, leaving Remus to stare at the floor.

"What is he talking about? Why is he telling me this now? I'm not running from myself, I've long ago accepted what I am. And _where _is he going?" Remus thought to himself. But he did not have much time to ponder the answers as Professor McGonagall was calling him over to the others.

"Remus, there you are, we are to patrol together, floor by floor, spreading out at each level and meeting back at the central staircases to report our findings before moving on to the next floor."

Remus nodded and looking briefly to his left. Tonks was looking wide eyed at him. He could not tell if she was nervous, upset, or merely readying herself for the task ahead. He decided not to look directly at her again. He wondered briefly what she thought of him, "Does she hate me?"

Professor McGonagall was moving swiftly toward the staircase to the dungeons and Remus followed behind the others, walking away from Dumbledore who stood near the front doors.

"Thank you all again." He called out to them, a hand raised. They all turned to look at him briefly before descending down the stairs. Remus was the last one to meet his gaze before he turned to catch up with the others.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over an hour later they were all ascending the stairs toward the third floor when Remus heard a small voice behind him.

"Remus?"

He paused a moment before turning slightly toward her. "Yes?"

"I… I need to speak with you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Now is not the time." His voice was harsher than he wanted and he immediately regretted it. He turned to face her more fully. She looked slightly agitated and defiant.

"I know _that_. I was wondering if you could find some time in the near future to meet with me." She started up the stairs again, walking past him. He unconsciously took a deep breath as she moved past him. She smelled differently somehow. It was the same mixture of peppermint tea and cherry limp balm that he was used to, but something was different about her and he could not quite place it.

He put it in the back of his mind and prepared himself to respond to her request. "Nymphadora, I don't know if…"

Remus did not finish his statement, as he was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling. "That sounds like Ron!" he exclaimed as he ran toward the noise, the others following close behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus stood near the foot of Bill's bed, avoiding anyone's gaze, especially the one of the young witch in front of him. "I can't be here anymore. None of them understand." He thought to himself and looked up as Professor McGonagall and Harry walked out of the hospital wing doors. "Poor Harry." He turned back to the scarred young man in the bed before him. "And Bill! Oh Gods, look what's happened, Dumbledore gone and she wants to talk about our relationship!" He rubbed his face with both hands and mumbled, "Excuse me," before sprinting out of the room.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could, surprising himself with his endurance even at his age. He did not want to be near them, with the way they were all looking at him, as if they knew something he did not. "They don't know anything!" he screamed through his teeth as he ran down the stairs and out the front doors. He gave no thought to the direction he was headed, his body knew the route too well.

When he reached the Whomping Willow he shoved a branch so hard into a knot in its trunk that the tree actually winced before immobilizing. He quickly maneuvered himself through the hole and bounded through the small passageway before reaching his destination. He threw himself on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, leaning his head against the pane of one of the boarded up windows. He tried to catch his breath but soon tears were streaming down his face and he was choking on his grief. Dumbledore was gone and Remus never felt more alone in his life. No matter the hardships that Remus endured there was always one constant in his life, Dumbledore would always be there to pat you on the back and offer you a piece of chocolate. He knew that Dumbledore was old, but he was so impossibly old that he just assumed he would never die. Remus felt no different than that day 30 years ago when his life was altered forever.

Several minutes later the tears had stopped and Remus stood to peer out the window through a crack in one of the boards. "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted this, me running away from my problems. Isn't that what he was trying to tell me before?" Suddenly Remus's jaw dropped slightly as an eerie thought entered his mind, "He knew! He knew he was going to die. But how? And why did he pull me aside? Of all the members of the Order he pulled me aside before going off to die." He tried to remember exactly what Dumbledore had said to him before they left him. As he stood deep in thought a noise near the door spun him around and Tonks stood in the doorway. Her expression of wild anger quickly turned to concern when she met Remus's eyes.

"Remus…" She stopped as she saw the look of frustrated agony on his face. "Please, we are all hurt by what has happened. Dumbledore was… well he was like a father to all of us. And I'm sorry for shouting at you like that before. I just… well, so much has happened and I've wanted to talk to you for weeks and suddenly it all came out…" She was rambling and moving toward him, hoping he would interrupt her and save her from her misery.

But Remus was too deep in his own despair to reach out to her. "I can't have this conversation again. I've said all I need to say to you. Please, I just can't…" He hung his head, put a hand on the back of his neck and turned away from her.

She drew in an audible breath and Remus knew he was going to hear it whether he wanted to or not. He closed his eyes and braced himself. Instead of the shouting that he anticipated, her voice was calm.

"Remus, I spoke with Dumbledore yesterday. The past few weeks after we… last saw each other have been hard. Lately it's been, well harder, and I needed to talk to someone. You, especially, but you made it quite clear you didn't want to hear from me so I went to Dumbledore." She paused as if to collect her thoughts. "Looking back at it now, I realize that he knew even more than he let on, but at the time I was overwhelmed with what he told me."

Remus looked up at her, his face white with dread. "What did he tell you?" He was fearful he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"He told me about the prophecy Remus."

"He didn't!" His face went white. "He promised me! He _promised_ me that he would tell no one! How dare he _do_ that to me!" He was pacing now, both hands on top of his head, he eyes wild with emotion.

"Please don't be angry with him, he was only doing what he thought was right and he knew you would never tell me and I suspect now that he knew what was going to happen today and felt it was the only way I would ever find out." She stepped closer to him, holding out one hand.

"And what right do you have to know?" His face was suddenly close to hers and his eyes were darting back and forth between her's.

"Every right that you have." She stared up at his face while he shook his head with frustration.

"You cannot think that _you_ are the 'witch with a very dark history.'"

"I know I am." She reached forward to take his hand and he backed away.

"That is impossible!"

"Why? Why is it impossible? Why can't you believe that I am the one, that we are suppose to be together!"

"Because it doesn't make any sense. What about your past is dark? Play a few pranks at Hogwarts? Piss off your parents with your pink hair and combat boots? Tonks, I think the meaning of the prophecy is a little bit deeper than that!"

"Yes, but only slightly so." She swallowed hard while he looked at her with a smarmy stare, defying her to prove him wrong. "I'm a Black."

He tilted his head, unconvinced. "So? It cannot be that simple."

"Why? Because in your mind you've thought of every foolish alternative? Remus it's true." She stepped directly in front of him again.

He was leaning against the wall, actually laughing slightly as he contemplated her words. "That's ridicules."

"No, it isn't." She reached forward and took his hand, spreading out the fingers and placing it on her stomach.

Remus was taken aback by the gesture and looked at his hand on her stomach for several moments. His expression went from surprised to confused to astonished. When he finally looked up and into her eyes he found tears slowly moving down her face and a soft smile on her lips. "How is this possible?"

"Because it simply is. We weren't exactly careful. You left before you could perform the spell and when I awoke I was too distraught to think of it. When I did, it was too late."

Still in shock he found himself staring at his hand again. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. A few days. I was concerned for several weeks and confirmed it several days ago. I haven't told anyone. Except for Dumbledore, and I doubt he told anyone." They were both silent for several minutes, neither one knowing what to say. In Remus's mind all the seemingly jagged pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together into place.

"Remus, please, say something." He looked up at her and found her looking heartbroken and he suddenly moved forward, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her tightly. He placed one hand on the back of her hand and kissed her hair.

"I have been an irrational git." She gripped the front of his shirt and chuckled softly as he held her tightly and sighed. "All this time. All this time I've wasted looking for something that was right in front of me. And he tried to tell me. Dumbledore, if I had only listened to you."

He slowly pulled his head away and cupped her face with both of his hands. He leaned forward gradually and placed a soft kiss on her lips. With his eyes still closed and his mouth almost touching hers, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Her response was immediate as she found his lips once again and they were lost for several minutes in each other. She was the first to pull her mouth away and Remus opened his eyes, squinting at a ray of light on his light face that found its way through the boarded up window. She released her grip on his shirt and tried to smooth out the wrinkles with her palm. "So what happens now?"

Remus smiled brightly, he missed her youthful frankness. "We should probably go back to the school, see if anyone needs our help, I'm sure they do."

"Right, of course. That's not what I meant though."

"Oh. You mean about… this." He placed his hand back on her stomach, smiling.

"Yes." She reached down and placed her hand over his. "Remus we're going to have a baby." Her expression was a blend of joy and apprehension.

"I know." He placed his other hand on her cheek, his thumb gentle rubbing away the remains of her tears. "I honestly have no idea what's going to happen." He reached down and took both of her hands within his and brought them up to his lip, kissing her fingers. "But we'll figure it out together."

His kissed her forehead before lowering their hands and moving toward the door. "We should go and find Professor McGonagall and check in with Molly to see how Bill's doing."

Before they reach the door she stopped them and turned to face him again. "One more thing," she said before squinting her eyes in a look of deep concentration. Suddenly her hair seemed as if it was trying to glow and the brown faded away and eventually transformed into a bright pink. "Did it work?"

Remus laughed and his eyes sparkled as he ran his hand through her now soft, bouncy, bubblegum hair. "I'd say so!" He was temporarily mesmerized by her again and forgot that they were about to leave.

Tonks giggled for a moment and then sighed. Remus understood her reaction, remembering that they were needed elsewhere and could not stand in the middle of the Shrieking Shack staring at each other in amorous bliss forever. "Come on" he said with a reassuring smile, as they walked out together, hand in hand.

1. Quote from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. I just had to fit something Austen in there somewhere.

2. Quote from Henry David Thoreau.


	8. Epilogue

A Werewolf's Prophecy

Epilogue:

April 14, 2003

Deep in thought, Remus Lupin did not hear the sound of someone else in the room. He was wearing a goofy smile and staring down at the book in his lap, which caused the figure hiding behind a box of wizard board games to giggle. Remus's smile grew from one of complete contentment to one of mischief as his eyes turned to look to his far right without turning his head. Quickly he snapped around and pointed at the box behind him and shouted, "Rictusempra!" The soft giggles turned into a fit a high-pitched laugher as Remus pushed the box aside to reveal his five year old son rolling on the floor, thoroughly enjoying the effect of the tickling charm.

"Do it again!"

Remus could not help but laugh audibly along with his son. "No, no, Perseus, ten times a day is quite enough I think."1.

The young boy looked up at him with his big brown eyes and sandy hair and Remus was caught up in emotion again as he thought back to his life before his wife and child. "Where's your Mum?"

"She napping _again_! Why does she sleep so much! And _eat_ so much! She eats more than you before you become Wolfie!"

"That's what happens when Mommies are pregnant Perseus, they eat a lot, they sleep at lot, and sometimes they go from being extremely happy to crying about nothing in an instant. It's because their bodies are working double time with the babies in their bellies." He reached forward and wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into his lap. "You should have seen her when she was pregnant with you…"

"And why's that?" said a voice in the doorway. Remus and his son turned to look at Tonks, eight months pregnant, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her round stomach, with a stern smile on her face.

"Because you used to lash out at me for making even simplest mistakes like forgetting to wash out my mug after tea, as if _you_ didn't do that _all_ the time." He gave his wife a devilish grin, hoping it might win her over despite his teasing.

She stepped into the room and sat down on the brown leather chair next to them. "That's because pregnant women are forgetful too, we can't help it." Their eyes locked for a moment before Tonks's eyes wondered down to their son in his lap. "Besides, it was different then."

Remus eyes traveled down to look as the boy as well, understanding completely what she meant. He placed a light kiss on the back of the child's head as he thought back. Tonk's pregnancy with Perseus was not an easy one, as they were in the middle of a war and while they did live together, they were not allowed to marry until almost year after he was born. Plus, there was that little matter of hereditary lycanthropy, something that Tonks refused to make an issue, but plagued Remus the entire nine months. As it turned out he had reason to fear, their son was a werewolf. It was different now though, Wolfsbane Potion had greatly improved over the past few years and the laws had changed, giving hope that Perseus would not suffer the same discrimination that Remus and many others had before. Plus Voldemort and Greyback were no longer alive to torture their lives anymore.

Suddenly Remus was shaken from his thoughts by the movement of his son stretching his arms over his head and letting out a great yawn. "Looks like someone else needs a nap."

"No I don't!" Perseus looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "I'm awake, see," as he opened his eyes widely and stared defiantly at his father.

Remus smiled but stayed firm. "Come on, if you go lie down I'll show you this book I found, it has some pictures of some old friends and your Mum before you were born."

"Ok!" said the boy, as he shot up and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Remus turned back to his wife and held up the book that he had been captivated by all afternoon. "Remember this?"

"Oh yeah, this is the one Sirius gave you." She took the thin book out of his hand and opened it, flipping through to the end. Her lips parted in a startled smile as she gazed upon the last image in the book. It was a color pencil drawing of two hands, their hands, meeting where her index finger lay within the grasp of his thin, course fingers.2. "This one is lovely," she said without looking up.

"It was that day, you know, such an awful, exhausting, wonderful day." He knelt down next to the chair and took her hand in his, bring it to his lips.

"It was." She smiled as she leaned back in the chair with a faraway stare. "So is your life all that you expected, Remus Lupin." She turned to her husband.

Remus chuckled, "Oh no!" He reached up and placed his hand over her belly. "Never in my life did I expect you, or him, or her," he said looking down at where his hand laid, "Not even after I was told it would happen."

Their eyes met and a wave of understanding, love, and contentment passed between them. "Well, you always were a complete prat." Their laughter filled the room as Remus helped his wife out of the chair and they headed out of the room together, up the stairs to meet their awaiting son.

1. Perseus was the son of Zeus and Danae in Greek mythology. It is my understanding that his birth and importance was foretold by an oracle. As an adult he brought down Medusa and fell in love with Andromeda.

2. The image described was inspired by the image at the top of the "Wolf and Lady" fanfic site: http/community. Awww, it's over. I hope you liked it. I have a few ideas for the next one, maybe what happens next or maybe going back to the beginning and telling the same story from Tonks's P.O.V. Who knows! Thanks to all the readers and for all the reviews!

A/n: Awww, it's over. I hope you liked it. I have a few ideas for the next one, maybe what happens next or maybe going back to the beginning and telling the same story from Tonks's P.O.V. Who knows! Thanks to all the readers and for all the reviews!


End file.
